Amores Extraños
by Hizashii no Shiro
Summary: Song-fic. Konichiwa somos Akeru y Kaissa y les presentamos nuestro primer fic. Aome pensará en lo que ha sucedido en los últimos años y se deshará de sus penas del Sengoku para comenzar una nueva vida junto a otra persona..Reviews Onegai!


- Hola a todos!!! – dicen Akeru y Kaissa entrando alegres ante el público

- Se preguntaran qué hacemos nosotras dos aquí ne? – pregunta Akeru con una gran sonrisa

- Pues verán, Akeru y yo nos unimos en esta cuenta para crear algunos fics juntas verdad? – dice Kaissa

- Así es n.n, a continuación les presentaremos nuestro primer trabajo juntas en esta cuenta n.n

- Más bien la gran tontería hecha por sus mentes locas u.u - Sesshoumaru �XX – dicen ambas entre dientes

- No nos amarguemos uuX, se supone que este sería un song-fic que publicaríamos en Navidad pero por problenas técnicos no pudimos ponerlo antes pedimos disculpas u-u...ahora pasemos al song fic titulados Amores extraños, una canción muy buena interpretado por una cantante excelente como lo es Laura Pausini n.n

- Sip, y ya saben, ni Inu ni Co nos pertenecen y sólo los ocupamos como personajes de este fic sin fin de lucro alguno - Ahora si pasemos al song fic n.n

- Mejor dicho a su tontong-fic u.u

- �X…

* * *

**Amores Extraños**

Aome llegó a su casa nuevamente como lo hacía desde hace tiempo ya....desde que el Sengoku había desaparecido de su vida...y esta ves para siempre....

Iba a entrar a la casa cuando de pronto su mirada se dirigió hacia aquel árbol sagrado que tanto había significado en su vida.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a él y en un par de segundos lo tenía en frente, no pudo evitarlo y se sentó junto a él mientras a su cabeza se vino la imagen de aquel hombre nuevamente haciendo que las lágrimas quisieran salir nuevamente de sus ojos...

- Es extraño... no lo crees? siempre que vengo aquí quiero pensar que en cualquier momento llegaras... recuerdas aún todas aquellas palabras que dijiste antes de que me fuera?... prometiste estar conmigo pero todo eso no fue más que una vil mentira... otra de nuevo... pienso que es absurdo imaginar cómo fue que yo hubiera sido tu juguete por tanto tiempo... no, creo que no lo es tanto, sé y recuerdo bien por qué lo hice, lo hice porque te amaba... si, te amaba, muchas de las veces me pregunto hasta qué punto el amor puede hacernos caer, tu caminabas, yo te seguía con la ilusión de pensar que tu podrías llegar a amarme como yo te ame, pensé que lo podría arreglar, pero no fue así porque nuestras maneras de querernos fueron diferentes...

_**Ya sabía que no llegaría**_

_**Ya sabía que era una mentira**_

_**Cuanto tiempo que por él perdí**_

_**Que promesa rota sin cumplir**_

_**Son amores problemáticos**_

_**Como tú, como yo**_

Siempre esperé....durante mucho tiempo esperé por tu respuesta....pero creo que después de todo lo nuestro no podía ser, era totalmente ilógico, sin embargo no me arrepiento de haberte amado, es más aún te sigo amando....pero no puedo dejar de sentir esta tristeza que me carcome por dentro, parece un veneno y no quiere irse, es mas no puede irse...porque no tiene cura...

Todo está mal desde aquel día, y toda esta tristeza se debe a ti...te marchaste...mientras yo....yo solo puedo recordarte....

_Es la espera en un teléfono_

_**La aventura de lo ilógico**_

_**La locura de lo mágico**_

_**Un veneno sin antídoto**_

_**La amargura de lo efímero**_

_**Porque él se marchó**_

De lo único que puedo agradecerte fue hacerme sentir todo esto... si bien es cierto que mucho tiempo por ti lloré pero también me hiciste feliz con cada palabra... con cada mirada... con cada caricia... pero era mejor despertar de esa ilusión cuando lo único que podría esperar es este futuro que acaba de llegar a mí... fuiste mi primer amor... lo reconozco pero también fuiste el primero en hacerme sentir de la manera en que me siento ahora, de pensar que quizás lo nuestro no se logro porque así tenia que ser, pasamos por muchas cosas y todo aquello te hizo y me hizo darme cuenta de lo que nos podría esperar una realidad juntos, de que quizás en un tiempo podríamos confundir sentimientos. de que quizás seríamos cegados por la ilusión, muchas cosas podrían haber pasado, lo pienso a menudo y siempre llego a la misma conclusión... fue algo insospechado y emocionante lo que viví a tu lado, tristeza y felicidad compacto en solo una persona... tú

_**Amores, tan extraños que te hacen cínica**_

_**Te hacen sonreír entre lágrimas**_

_**Cuántas páginas hipotéticas**_

_**Para no escribir las auténticas**_

_**Son amores que sólo a nuestra edad**_

_**Se confunden en nuestros espíritus**_

_**Te interrogan y nunca te dejan ver**_

_**Si serán amor o placer**_

Tantos sentimientos encontrados....la alegría y la pena que siento...todo es confuso y solo puedo llorar...creo que cada lágrimas encierra todos los sentimientos que en este momento siento por ti...por mí...por todo....siempre en mi mente y en mi corazón quedarán todos los momentos que vivimos juntos....malos....buenos...la primera ves que te abracé y nuestra triste despedida, espero... que tú no te hayas olvidado ni de mí ni de nuestras vivencias en el Sengoku, pues yo jamás lo haré, mi última esperanza es que tu no me hagas desaparecer de tu vida...o por lo menos de tu mente o corazón....

_**Y cuántas noches lloraré por él**_

_**Cuántas veces volveré a leer**_

_**Aquellas cartas que yo recibía**_

_**Cuando mis penas eran alegrías**_

_**Son amores esporádicos**_

_**Pero en ti quedarán**_

Claro que te recuerdo, de eso no debes tener la menor duda, pero me pregunto si será así por siempre? Jamás dejará de perseguirme tu recuerdo? Han pasado ya dos años y a pesar de eso te sigo recordando como si fuera ayer, recuerdo tu sonrisa de la que me sentía orgullosa cada vez que era esbozada gracias a mí, de aquel mirar tan penetrante, tierno y dulce a la vez, tu piel tan suave y tersa a la vez… Todo ello lo guardo aquí… en el fondo de mi corazón y estoy segura de que jamás serán olvidados, será un drama guardado con dolor en el fondo de mi alma, quisiera pensar que todo esto es un sueño y poder así despertar y ver que aun estás a mi lado, que no te has ido, que sigo junto a ti y que aun tengo la oportunidad de poder decirte una vez más que te quiero…

_**Amores, tan extraños que vienen y se van**_

_**Que en tu corazón sobrevivirán**_

_**Son historias que siempre contarás**_

_**Sin saber si son de verdad**_

Creo que jamás despertaré de este mal sueño y tendré que aprender a vivir, aunque me gustaría que no fuera así...al parecer tu amor por mi era demasiado frágil, tus dudas y el que ella volviera a la vida solo hicieron que esto empeorara, a veces me cuestiono porqué la salvé tantas veces...ya lo recuerdo...era porque no quería verte sufrir, no quería ver tus ojos llenos de tristeza, prefería ver... cómo te ibas con ella y tu semblante era de impresión o de alegría, pero lo único que logré con eso fue formar más problemas...entre tu...y yo....todos mis planes se dieron vuelta en mi contra, todo se me negó, incluso la felicidad que encontraba junto a tí....porqué habrá sido así?

_**Son amores frágiles**_

_**Prisioneros, cómplices**_

_**Son amores problemáticos**_

_**Como tú, como yo**_

_**Son amores, frágiles**_

_**Prisioneros, cómplices**_

_**Tan extraños que viven negándose**_

_**Escondiéndose de los dos**_

Sabes algo? Siempre te he esperado pero me pregunto si tú pensarás lo mismo… si no has venido fue porque desde ese día tú dejaste en claro qué harías… no, me equivoco, mejor dicho qué sentías por mí pero yo te he seguido esperando, a pesar de que intente arrancarte del fondo de mi ser, a pesar de haber intentado olvidarte con alguien más, a pesar de haber pensado que todo siempre sucedía por alguna razón y no he podido saber cuál fue… todo eso ya se ha vuelto una carga sobre mí, no hay día en que no deje de recordarte, no hay hora en que piense si estarás bien o no, no hay minuto que tu imagen venga a mi mente, no hay segundo que no me reprenda por seguir queriéndote de esta manera… Todo esto ya ha sido demasiado para mí, ya es mucho el dolor que se oprime y guarda aquí dentro, junto con tu recuerdo, sería mucho mejor comenzar a vivir sin ti no lo crees? lo prometí hace mucho tiempo y el problema fue no haberlo cumplido… pero esta ya es demasiado, necesito sacarme del alma tu recuerdo, ya no quiero sufrir más, ya no deseo ver preocupación en los ojos de mi familia u amigos, y sobre todo, ya no quiero seguir reprochándome lo mismo cuando ya no estás tú a mi lado… he comenzado algo nuevo desde hoy sabes? por eso he sacado todo lo que guardaba, porque esta es la última vez que lloro por ti, que sufro de esta manera por tu rechazo, que oprimo tal dolor entre mis lagrimas, hay alguien más… pero no ha logrado sacarte de mi ser porque yo no lo había querido hasta hoy… tu crees que fuera lo mejor? yo creo que si, tu también deseaste mi felicidad luego de irte con ella, entonces quedamos bien, no lo crees? nuestro amor no se logro, pero no fue culpa de ninguno, fue del destino, ahora comprendo el motivo, tu y yo no podríamos tener algo porque alguien más estaba en nuestra espera… y así somos felices? si, hemos alejado el recuerdo y el pasado para abrirnos al futuro, pero en cualquier tiempo, siempre será recordado como mi primer amor, de eso debes estar seguro…

_**Ya sabia que no llegaría**_

_**Esta vez me lo prometeré**_

_**Tengo ganas de un amor sincero**_

_**Ya sin él...**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

- No nos vayan a querer linchar lo juramos que no fue por mala onda n.nU -

Si es verdad lo que dice Kaissa, además a poco no les gusto? Estuvo lindo fuera como fuera XD

- Si mi hermano se entera de lo que han estado haciendo mientras estaba dormido entonces si que no se la acabaran u.u

- Pero por supuesto que nadie se lo dirá verdad chicos?? n.nU

- No estés tan segura u.u

- Mientras eso sucede Akeru y yo deseamos que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad, este fue nuestro regalo de Navidad, ojalá se la hayan pasado lindo con sus familiares y con sus demás seres queridos n.n

- Sipi n.n, yo por lo mientras les comunico que estaré de vuelta hasta dentro de dos semanas n.nU pero aun así también les dejé otros regalos de Navidad y Año Nuevo n.n

- Nos veremos hasta la próxima!! n.n

- O hasta que sus neuronas vuelvan a tomar mucha sidra u.uU

- U� yo también me despido, y una vez más FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!! n.n

- Matta ne!!!


End file.
